White Day
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: Akane gave Ranma some chocolates on Valentine's Day and now she's waiting for his reply... I know it's not the season yet but I couldn't help myself!


KTKG: Okay... here's the new version REVISED! YAY! Reviews are appreciated!

**White Day  
**

I should have never given you those stupid chocolates.

I don't know what I was thinking when I did it. With our history, I should have just ignored you all day and left you to your fan club, or rather entourage seeing as they follow you around everywhere, with that _holiday_ being no exception but…

I didn't.

Instead of ignoring you and turning my nose in the air defiantly to walk pass you while you were literally being buried in chocolates and love notes, I being the hopeless dummy that I am, stood in line to add my own chocolates to your ridiculously growing pile.

The look on your face was priceless though.

You were obviously confused, and even I had to reluctantly admit that it was the most adorable face that I have ever seen. You had opened your mouth to say something, however my embarrassment had kicked in full force and I willed myself to shove the dumb box into your hands then take off towards the house, not bothering to stay and listen to whatever it was that you were trying to communicate.

Which is the reason why I'm sitting here in my room kicking myself.

You would think that after living with someone for two plus years, seeing them day in and day out, you'd be able to tell what every facial feature they make means right? Right.

Yes of course, if you were normal that is.

I obviously must not be normal because I'm completely in the dark about what the shocked, confused, and dare I say happy look that flashed across your face was all about. Okay, so I could have been making that last emotion up, but come on, a girl can dream can't she? I mean, I would hope you would be happy getting chocolates from me on Valentine's Day, but then again that was a month ago, and for all I know my memory could be failing me and I probably just dreamed that up.

Sheesh has it really been a month already? I can't believe that I have been obsessing and trying to figure out your reaction for so long. I guess I just got caught up in yet another mystery about you; or rather our relationship, if that's what you care to call it.

We act like we can't really stand each other, and yet we've been engaged to each other for over two years now, not willingly I might add considering that this is an arranged marriage on our parent's part. The funny thing about this is that you could have ended it at any time but you haven't. Trying to solve this mystery is maddening however I find myself still trying to figure out what, or rather _who_ it is you want.

Involuntarily my mind wanders to all of our arguments we've had in the past; the insults, the name calling, the raised voices, and I can't see why you would still want to be betrothed to me. Let's face it, we're like oil and water, actually more like cats and dogs if you will; basically it's like we just aren't compatible. But yet, there are times when we seem to just, well…

Fit.

They are few and far in between, but when they happen, it always makes me second guess the way we normally treat each other. Actually, it makes me second guess the way that I feel about you.

For so long I've told myself that boys in general were nothing but trouble, that they were a waste of time and I had better things to do and focus my time on, so I never really bothered with them even though a few chased me around. Then you came along, and well, at first you really didn't show me any different. You were rude, brash, and conceited which honestly wasn't any different from the other boys at school; so I decided to dislike you and I really decided to dislike the fact that we were not only engaged to be married by our parents but you were going to be living with me also! However, as the days stretched to weeks and then the weeks into months I started to see a different side of you. And to think it all started with the compliment about my hair, when it had involuntarily been cut short. I had hated it, but you liked it, which only made me dislike you more because you made me _like_ my hair simply because _you_ liked it. Confusing? Tell me about it.

Next came the little quiet moments we would have in-between all of the bickering we seemed to engage in every day where we would sit and watch television, maybe sit and do some homework, or even sit on the veranda and surprisingly just talk. There would be no screaming or name calling, only quiet voices and most of the time laughter. I have to say I never really pegged you to be a funny person. These were times when I was able to get a glimpse of _you_, not the young man who struts around school displaying his skills and talents for everyone to see like some peacock. I find myself smiling now against my will as I think about how, hopefully, I'm the only one that you let past those colorful feathers that you hide behind with everyone else.

But then there were times when the exact opposite happens, when the name calling goes too far. Sometimes I can't handle the insults to my intelligence, my body, or my proficiency in the art. I always throw them back at you, which doesn't get rid of the stinging pain in my heart but does lessen it. You'd think after fighting like this for years I would be used to it, but I'm not, and it upsets me to no end that your petty comments can crawl so far under my skin that they reach all the way to my heart. But yet through it all, I can't seem to hate you.

In fact, I think that I love you.

I have to restrain myself from smacking my forehead as that last thought finally registered in my brain. Although I hate to admit it, it's true. Sure we fight and you have tons of girls following after you, but I know for a fact that none of them know your favorite color, favorite food, or even some of your coveted goals for the future like I do. Add to that the fact that you always apologize whenever you know that you go too far, that you go out of your way to make sure that I'm safe and out of harm's way, and even those few times when I'm upset and you pull out all the stops to make me happy again and it's a no-brainer why I might have fallen for you. I'll never tell you though, seeing as we're probably really good friends at the most.

This brings me back yet again to the reason why I'm sitting here going nuts over the fact that I gave you some stupid chocolates. You have to have some kind of clue now how I feel about you; just giving you those chocolates said it all! Everyone knows that when you give a boy chocolate on Valentine's Day that you're telling him you love him and that you won't get your answer from him until a month later on White Day, which is today as a matter of fact.

No wonder I'm going off the deep end.

I know there's no way that I'll get a response from you today. More than likely you've already given your answer to some other girl that's probably a part of your fan club, and why wouldn't you? I'm just an ordinary girl after all, nothing special or extraordinary about me.

I can't cook like the other girls that I know in school (thus the store-bought chocolates instead of the homemade ones like normal) and my body isn't as voluptuous as some other girls I know either. I'm a bit rough around the edges considering I like to play sports and practice martial arts more than going to get a manicure or pedicure and gossiping about who's dating who isn't really my thing either. I'm a tomboy plain and simple, and you've stated that enough times for the world to know it as common knowledge, but that's who I am. All I ever hope for is that you like me for who I am, and maybe possibly love me for that reason too. But alas, that's only something I can hope for. With there only being a couple of hours left in the day I guess it's safe to say that my wish of you giving me a response isn't going to come true.

A knock on my bedroom door brought me back to reality and I figured it was just my older sister coming to tell me that dinner was ready. Imagine my surprise when I open my door to find you standing there with the most peculiar look on your face.

Words aren't spoken, obviously on a count of me currently being struck speechless, but that doesn't matter. I know why you're here, and I can feel myself getting lightheaded from holding my breath in anticipation of the words I've been waiting to hear for a month now. Slowly with shaky and nervous hands you touch my face, still not saying anything. You seem to wait for a second as if you're weighing some pros and cons and instantly I feel my breath escape me as dread fills my bones. That right there told me what your answer was and I should have known from the start that it would have been that. Without warning a smile breaks across your face before I have a chance to look away and your lips silently find mine.

Only one thought was currently running through my head at these strange but delightful turn of events…

I'm so happy I gave you those stupid chocolates.


End file.
